


Kalopsia

by LilSunflowerbean



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSunflowerbean/pseuds/LilSunflowerbean
Summary: Diego Hargreeves finds himself in an alternate universe, where he has no powers and no family.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Lost ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you'd like to support my work, here's my ko-fi link :) : https://ko-fi.com/s6s8kmrg

Diego knew something was wrong. 

He remembered Klaus and his shitty hat, the blue blinding light. 

Then nothing. 

Theodora smoked her cigarette, looking at the stars. 

She could hear the sounds from the restaurant, the shouting, the laughter. 

Her head was starting to hurt. 

And she heard it. 

-I feel sick.  
-You don’t look sick.  
-And? I don’t feel well, so I’m going to go back home, and I’ll see you tomorrow night.  
-Call your parents Theo. 

The young woman quickly nodded at the old lady and left the restaurant. 

She ran in the back and uncovered the body. 

-Okay bad boy, let’s get you home. 

Diego felt the softness of something. A sheet maybe, or a quilt. 

He burrowed in it deeper and let himself relax, his body catching up with the aftershocks of the day. 

And he remembered. 

Jumping out, he scanned the room, and the couch he was sleeping on. His shirt was gone, as his knives. 

-Hey… 

He assumed a fighting stance before seeing the girl. 

She was shorter than her, probably around his age. Her chestnut hair was tied in a bun, and she had glasses on her nose. She looked ready to go to bed. 

-Who are you? Asked Diego.  
-I could ask the same. I’m not the one who appeared out of nowhere.  
-Where are the others?  
-You were alone. I just heard a thud and found your body. Sorry about your shirt, you were bleeding. And the knives, I hide those. That was some scary shit dude. Like the police could have killed you for that.  
-I don’t care about the police. I have to find my siblings.  
-It’s nighttime.  
-Look, lady, I work alone.  
-Lady? How old do you think I am, you sick weirdo. You’re going to shut the fuck up and sit down. 

Diego sat down without even thinking and looked at her. 

-Thanks. No one was with you. You were alone okay? So, you’re going to spend the night here, have a good breakfast and leave after to do your shit.  
-Why do you care? I could kill you in your sleep.  
-Yeah right. I have the feeling that you’re not that type of person. 

She went to the kitchen and brought back a plate of food and a glass of water. 

-You can sleep on the couch. The bathroom is down the hall. Shout if you need anything. 

Diego waited until she was out of the room to eat his food. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper meal. 

-What’s your name, by the way? He shouted.  
-Theo!  
-I’m Diego!  
-Good night Diego! 

The smell of something sugary lulled him out of sleep. 

He stayed on the couch thinking about his family, about Lila… 

-Do you want to stay crying about stuff or you want breakfast big boy?  
-Do you have to shout all the time?  
-My house, my rules. How do you eat your eggs?  
-Runny… 

He heard a gagging sound and stood up, going to the kitchen. 

-You can take a plate. Your coffee is on the table.  
-I feel like a princess. Coffee, pancakes, eggs. Is this my last meal?  
-If you keep acting like a dumbass, it could be. So, what’s the plan?  
-The plan?  
-To find the others.  
-My siblings. Where are we?  
-New York. Year is 2020.  
-Fuck, we stopped the apocalypse…  
-Hum what?  
-Nothing. I have to go back home.  
-Where is that?  
-You know The Umbrella Academy?  
-That sounds like a shit academy, but no I don’t know about it.  
-You’re not far from the truth. Do you have a computer? 

She retrieved the computer and gave it to him. 

He started to type his siblings’ name. 

But nothing was found. 

-Do you know Allison Hargreeves? She’s an actress.  
-Nope.  
-I can’t find anything. Her… her divorce was on the front page of the newspapers and now nothing…  
-Type in that school you were in. 

Diego did. 

And nothing. 

-Fuck… 

-Where are we going?  
-The Academy! It’s impossible okay? There is no trace of it on the internet. We did shit growing up that was plastered all over the news. I was the shit, man!  
-Are you really throwing a tantrum because nobody remembers you? You must have been a shit celebrity. 

He kept walking, looking for the house. 

-Hum… Diego? Diego! 

He knocked on the door, again and again. 

Grace opened the door with a smile, that faltered. 

She looked older, wrinkles at the corner of her eyes. 

She looked human. 

-Theodora?  
-Hi mom. 

Diego looked at the young woman beside him, lost.


	2. ...& Found.

Diego looked as Theodora hugged Grace and entered the house. 

-Nice of you to join us for lunch, Theodora. Your father is in his study, he’ll be coming soon. And your friend is?   
-This is Diego. Diego, this is my mother Grace Hargreeves.   
-Good morning Diego, she offered with a smile.   
-You too…   
-I’m going to finish lunch, make yourselves at home. 

Diego looked at her leaving, then turned to Theodora. 

-That’s not possible. Look, I grew up here! Grace is my mom!   
-Did you hurt your head when you fell? You’re not making sense.   
-I know this house. Come I’m going to show you where my room was. 

He took her arm and led her downstairs. 

-How did you know that we had rooms there?   
-My room is the last one in the corridor. 

He opened the door and faced his childhood bedroom, or what was left of it. 

The calls were a soft blue and books covered most of it. A bed was made, and a picture was on the desk. 

A young Theodora smiles at the cameras, in Grace’s arms. 

-I don’t understand… 

Diego was lost in his thoughts when Reginald entered the room. 

-Who is that young man?   
-Hello dad. This is my friend Diego.   
-Another lost case I suppose.   
-Still the same fucker I see, whispered Diego.   
-So, Theodora. Still working in that thing, you call a restaurant?   
-Yes, dad.   
-Not thinking about going back to school?   
-Not really, no.   
-So, you are perfectly fine with wasting your life away with some immigrant? Please tell me he’s not your –   
-Are you serious right now? Cut Theodora. This is why I never come home.   
-Theodora. How is Elizabeth?   
-She’s fine. She redesigned the dinner. She still has a lot of people. Still a good cook.   
-Maybe one day, you’ll have that restaurant. The shame for our family will be total.   
-Why not? I like to serve people. Be here for their every desire. 

Diego could see the old man getting livid, while Theodora had a smile. 

-And you young man? What do you do?   
-Oh nothing, I just live off your daughter’s earnings. 

Theodora chuckled, then smiled proudly at him. 

-And you think you’re funny I suppose?   
-Actually yes, answered Diego. And you know what? This is fucked up how you treat your kid, okay? She is a fucking adult, who knows what she wants and earns a living. She is fucking functional and caring and nice despite being raised by you. Despite you being a horrible father. I don’t care about making you proud, because I am my own person and I am proud of who I am. 

Diego left the table, barely hearing Theodora calling him. 

-Hey. 

The young man turned his head and saw Theodora, a brown paper bag in her hand. 

-I bought you a sandwich. Hope you like chicken.   
-Thanks…   
-I’m sorry. For Reggie.   
-You call your dad like that?   
-No, but it would be too weird to call him your dad. But I guess that where you’re from he is. And I’m sorry that he was a dick to you. I am glad you stood up to him.   
-You must think that I am just spilling my daddy issues.   
-We all have issues, Diego. Yours are as valid as mine. Here, this is where I work. I’ve got to go. 

She gave him a piece of paper and left, before turning mid-walk. 

-Hey Diego! You are right. You can be proud of yourself. 

-Not sick anymore? Asked Elizabeth, her glasses sliding down her nose.  
-Nope.   
-Got a little Diego medicine?   
-I can’t believe she called you.   
-And I can’t believe you listened to me. And took a boyfriend that I never met.   
-He’s not your boyfriend.   
-Yet, your soul mark says Diego Lopez.   
-That’s not him.   
-Did you ask?  
-It’s complicated. But I know it’s not him. 

Theodora went in the back before she heard a whistle. 

-What again?   
-Loverboy is here, looking like a lost puppy. Put your new uniform and come serve him. 

Theodora took the plastic bag in her locker and looked at the outfit. 

-You got to be kidding me… 

Diego sat down, under the stare of the old lady and grabbed a menu. 

He still could feel her stare, before he heard her approach. 

-Look pendejo. I know your type. Looking good, like a puppy then being a bitch and leaving. If you hurt Theodora, I’ll kill you myself. I’ve done it before.   
-It’s not like that. She’s helping me.   
-Yeah, whatever you young people call it. Her soul mark says Diego. So, you better not be that Diego, or that means that you lied to her by saying you’re not.   
-Soulmark? 

She showed her hand and tattooed on the skin was the name “Hector”. 

-You are born with this? 

She said nothing but observed him and took off her glasses. 

-You’re not from this dimension, right?   
-What…   
-God not the brightest in your family. A man came by once when I was a kid. Said he was a killer from another dimension and just came here to do his job, then leave.   
-Blue eyes? Brown hair? That must have been Five… my brother.   
-I guess you got stuck here or arrived by mistake. You better leave quickly from this dimension and not hurt anyone. Especially not her. 

Elizabeth saw his eyes glance behind her and widen a bit, his mouth slightly open. 

-Lord help us. 

Diego tried to not do it, but he couldn’t prevent himself. 

Every time Theodora passed by his table, in her shorts and fit shirt, he couldn’t help but glance at her butt. 

And every single time, he could hear Elizabeth sigh. 

Theodora sat on the chair in front of Diego and smiled at him. 

-She talked to you, right?   
-What? I don’t know what you – yes, she did.   
-Look, I know people talk about their soul mark all the time, but I find it very obnoxious. It doesn’t define me. It’s not because I have your first name on me that it means something.   
-Can I see it?   
-Not here. 

The walk back was silent. Neither of them saying a word. 

Once arrived, she left in her room while he let himself fall on the couch, closing his eyes. 

Then he felt a weigh on his knee. 

Opening his eyes, he saw her, wearing her pajama top and only black panties. 

On her naked thigh, here it was. His first name. 

The five letters stared back, to the point that the last name disappeared. 

Without even thinking, he kissed the name, his eyes on Theodora’s face. 

When he heard her gasp and sigh softly, he grabbed her by the waist, making her straddle him. 

And he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos. Thanks for reading <3


	3. Protected

Holding her face between his hands, Diego couldn’t let her go. 

He kept kissing her as if his life depended on it. 

And he remembered. 

-I can’t do this, Theodora. 

She stopped and looked at him, dazed. 

Her eyes widened when she realized what they were doing. 

-God, I’m so sorry Diego. 

She ran to her room, the slamming of the door echoing in the silent flat. 

She joined him on the balcony, fully dressed, a cigarette in her hand. 

-You know this is bad for you right?   
-Oh God, you’re one of those health freaks?   
-I treat my body like a temple.   
-Frequently visited?   
-Shut up.   
-Look, Diego, I don’t fight crime, so I don’t really care about treating my body like a temple.  
-That’s the shittiest excuse I’ve ever heard.   
-Let’s stop this shit argument, to talk about the elephant in the room. I’m sorry for what happened. I shouldn’t have shown you the mark.   
-I wanted to see it. Look, it’s not that I find you ugly or not interesting, it’s just that… I met someone. Lila. She’s a bit fucked up. Totally crazy actually.   
-Is she with your siblings?   
-No… Shit happened. We kind of fought against each other. She tried to kill my siblings. Manipulated me actually, drugged me. But you know, she was manipulated by her mother so…   
-That’s funny. If you were the one doing all of this, I would have thrown you out of my flat. That’s fucked up Diego.   
-She was manipulated, Theodora. Not that you can understand. She was abused, lied to. It’s hard to trust people after that.   
-I lost my virginity to a 40 years old man. He was my teacher. Very fit, quite the handsome man. He told me how special I was, how I was his favorite. That I was the one he loved, but we couldn’t be together. His name was D. Lopez. I didn’t ask questions, after all he fitted the name on my thigh. Never told me his first name, always wanted me to call him Sir. After two years, I discovered that his name was Daniel. Shit happens to everybody Diego, but how you treat people, that’s something you can choose. Or at least try. 

When Diego woke up, Theodora was already gone. 

-Theodora, I just want to apologize.   
-For what?   
-For last night.   
-Nothing to be sorry about. I just always find the guy that is unavailable. 

She winked at him and went back to work. 

He could see the cold stare of Elizabeth. 

-Why are you still helping me? I was a dick to you.   
-So? You apologized, I moved on. I’m not going to beat you for your words. And the faster you find your siblings, the faster you’re out of my flat.   
-Oh please, you love the fact that I cook and clean.   
-You spend your whole time here; thank god you do something. 

-Why don’t you find your parents?   
-Because they are your parents here.   
-No, your real parents. 

Diego stopped eating and looked at her, frowning. 

-I… I never really thought about it. Sir Reginald liked to remind us that our parents sold us. And at the time I was only known as Number Two. It’s mom who found out my parents were from Mexico and she gave me the name Diego.   
-Maybe that’s the key to go back to your reality? You know, you said that you were always at odds with your family, out of it. Always trying to prove something to your father. Maybe you’re here so you can rectify all of this and find your parents. A true belonging.   
-And how do I start? I know nothing about them.   
-You looked your siblings up on the internet. Did you look for your name? 

Diego’s finger hovered over the Enter key, fearing what he might discover. 

He scratched his newly shaven nape and fidgeted. 

He stood up and went to Theodora’s bedroom, knocking on the door. 

-I’m going to kill you.   
-Can I lay with you for a bit? 

Theodora looked at him, from her bed and lifted the other side of the quilt. 

Diego took the other side of the place and looked at the ceiling, heavily breathing. 

-I can’t do it, Dora. What if…   
-Hey, Diego, it’s okay. I just said that like that. You don’t need to prove anything to anyone. You have a clean slate. No expectations, you are free to do anything you want.   
-I never really... I was raised, almost programmed to save the world. How do I live a normal life, now?   
-One day at the time, like everybody else. 

Diego’s breathing settled and he let his mind wander, thinking about what to do. 

He felt Dora’s hand slowly taking his. 

-You can stay here while you figure out what to do. Roll on your side. 

He did and he felt her body against his. 

-Are you spooning me? He asked, strangely emotional.   
-I think you need to be taken care of… 

This night, Diego let himself cry, protected by Theodora’s embrace. 

For the first time, he slept like a baby.


	4. Family time

-How do you feel Diego?  
-Weird. I… I’m not used to that.  
-It’s totally normal to feel this way. But you made the decision to come, so this is already a big step.  
-Can I stay sat?  
-Whichever position you feel good.  
-How does it work? Do you ask questions?  
-Why are you here? 

Diego sat in a booth and waited for Theodora to have a break. 

A cup of coffee was put in front of him and Elizabeth sat in front of him. 

-She told me you were looking for your family.  
-Yeah… But it’s difficult to do so without a last name or any information. I just know they are from Mexico and that’s it.  
-When are you born?  
-1989.  
-Internet wasn’t around, dummy. Did you look at the newspapers? Maybe even going there? Employ a detective.  
-That’s actually a good idea…  
-Christmas is around the corner. Are you doing something? She laughed.  
-Thanks, Elizabeth. I don’t know. Probably going to stick around at Dora’s place while she is at her parents’.  
-At her parents’, Elizabeth scoffed. Old Reginald doesn’t celebrate Christmas. Grace and Theodora come every year to my place, we have dinner, spend the night watching movies and, in the morning, we exchange gifts around a big breakfast.  
-Thanks for rubbing it in. I’ll send you a picture of my grilled cheese.  
-Moron, you’re coming too.  
-Oh… Thanks. You really don’t have to do it, you know?  
-You’re family now Diego. So, you are welcome.  
-You know what? Tell Dora that I’ll see her at home, okay? 

Diego was tinkering away when Dora arrived. 

-Hey, I bought Thai food, I didn’t feel like cooking. What are you doing?  
-Don’t come in!  
-I hope you’re not doing some shit, man. I’ll set dinner in the living room. 

Diego was sitting on the carpet, his head on Theodora’s lap. 

Carding her fingers in his hair, he hummed and leaned into her touch. 

-I like your hair short like that. These waves were too much.  
-I thought I was attractive with the long hair!  
-Stop moving. Your hair is better like that.  
-Noted.  
-How did it go? 

Diego sighed and raised his head to look at her. Her eyes were still set on the tv. 

-Good. We didn’t talk much. Just about relationships and stuff. I didn’t want to talk about my family directly.  
-You take the time you need. Like when you’re sick.  
-I’m never sick.  
-Yeah, your body is a temple. I heard Elizabeth invited you for Christmas. You’re going?  
-Yup. You know it’s my first Christmas? Like real Christmas? We used to do stuff with my siblings when we were kids, but nothing since Ben’s death. And as a grown-up, I avoided these celebrations like the Plague.  
-That pisses me off. That dad fucked a family like that. I mean… bitch.  
-Don’t call him dad, that feels too weird.  
-Don’t joke, Diego. You should tell him.  
-He has a way to find my most vulnerable point. As a kid, I used to stutter… He makes me feel like shit.  
-I’m glad you’re not his son in this reality. So you can do the fuck you want without thinking of him or his judgment. 

Diego looked at the family around him, enjoying his first traditional Christmas. 

Luther and Allison weren’t mooning over each other. 

Klaus wasn’t smoking. 

Five wasn’t eating a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. 

Ben wasn’t reading. 

Vanya wasn’t in her room, playing the violin. 

Instead, Grace was warming herself near the chimney, while Elizabeth was making hot chocolate in the kitchen. 

Dora was watching The Grinch, her feet propped up on Diego’s lap. 

Diego felt at home, ready to peacefully fall asleep, without having the need to stay alert. 

Elizabeth arrived in the room, finding Diego fast asleep, snoring softly. 

He looked at the wrapped gifts, worried about the ones he made. 

Without money, he had to make his gifts or fix some cheap stuff he found at the pawnshop. 

For Grace, he built a sewing kit with some pieces he found. 

For Elizabeth… 

-Boy, is that a set of knives?  
-Look at the blade. I saw the shit you were working with. 

Elizabeth took one of the knives out and saw “Elizabeth’s” engraved on it. 

-Diego, that’s… 

She stood up and hugged him tightly. 

-Last, but not least, that’s for Dora. 

She took the small box and gasped when she saw it. 

Next thing, she was hugging Diego. 

-That’s so sweet!  
-I made it myself, you remember the night you brought Thai food. I was working on that.  
-I love it. Can you tie it? 

He took the thin silver chain and put it around her neck. The sunflower was resting against her breastbone. 

-Open your gifts now Diego.  
-You really didn’t need to buy me anything you know.  
-Oh, shut up and open them, I’m starving. 

After breakfast, Diego went upstairs and put his gifts on the bed. 

His fingers touched the soft black sweater that Grace offered him. 

Elizabeth had worked on her side and offered him a file with information that could be related to him. 

He smiled at the gift Theodora gave him. 

He took it and set it on the desk. 

He touched the typewriter and started to imagine a future for himself. 

A future far from The Umbrella Academy.


	5. A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you'd like to support my work, here's my ko-fi link :) : https://ko-fi.com/s6s8kmrg

-I hate the guy. I know it sounds cliché, but I don’t think I could ever forgive him. What he did… Always treating me like I was nothing. He manipulated me my whole life. Makes me feel like I’m worthless.  
-Do you think that you are worthless, Diego?  
-I-I-I-I

He stopped speaking, unable to control his stutter, and stared at the ceiling, trying not to cry. 

-What kind of a name is “The Kraken”? That’s shit. Can I call you “Knife Boy”? Or “The Chef”?  
-Shut up and keep reading. 

Diego threw the papers and sighed. 

-That’s fucked okay. How can I not find any information about them?  
-I said that maybe this is why you were here. That’s a supposition, not a fact. Why do you care so much anyway?  
-Are you serious? I want to discover my roots, Dora. To have a family. I don’t want to be your charity case. 

Dora slapped him, then grabbed back her apple to keep eating it. 

-Did you chill now? So, first of all, that’s fucked up. To think I’ll take a 30 years old something as a charity case. Please, Diego. I met five years old kids who were less annoying. Secondly, I get it. But maybe you need to find yourself, before finding your family. Did you have a job? A dream? Why don’t you finish your book and try to get it published? Find a hobby. 

-You’re actually a good cook, do you know that?  
-Thanks… It helps me, I think. Don’t tell Dora, but I got fired from the Police Academy. I hated how they made me feel. Which is weird because in my universe, I got fired because I wouldn’t listen to the rules.  
-Maybe you’re changing. Growing. That’s not a bad thing. And don’t lie to Theodora. She’s on your side. Are you going to try something else?  
-I finished the first book of my novel. My memoirs really, but I don’t think I can say that I come from an alternative reality.  
-I hope I’m getting a signed copy.  
-Of course. And if it doesn’t work, maybe I’ll ask for a job here.  
-Keep doing stuff like that Pico de Gallo and you’ll be Head Chef. 

Diego arrived that night at home, to find a jumpy Theodora. 

-Are you okay?  
-Are you telling me that at age 6, fucking Reginald Hargreeves, shot bullets at you to force you to stop them? 

Diego threw his bag on the floor and approached her slowly. 

-No, Diego! Tell me! Because if he did, I swear to God, I’m going to lose my shit. Do you realize how fucked up is that?  
-He did. But I’m fine. Look at me, I’m fine. I’m here.  
-Show me. 

Diego looked at her, removing his shirt. 

She touched the scars with trembling fingers. 

She took him by the hand and led him slowly to her bedroom. 

That night she kissed every scar on his torso. 

The one on his eyebrow. 

The one across his cheek. 

Then she kissed his lips. 

Cleaning him from his sins. 

Healing all his childhood traumas. 

Diego looked at the curve of her naked breasts, rising with the rhythm of her breathing. 

He touched with the tips of his fingers the round planes of her stomach and hips. 

His eyes stopped on the name that marked her body. 

A ghost that always haunted her life. 

Diego looked at the name and left the bed, kissing her brow. 

Naked in the living room, he took the computer and looked for the name. 

When Theodora woke up the bed was cold and empty. 

An empty cup of coffee sat in the sink and a note was let on the bar. 

Don’t wait for me today. I need to do something. 

Diego looked at the article, then at the house in front of him. 

Taking a deep breath, he went out of the car and up to the door, knocking. 

-Yes? 

The loud voice had a soft feminine touch to it and a strong Spanish accent. 

The woman opening the door was around sixty and looked a bit defeated as if life had taken too much out of her. 

Like she lost someone. 

-Diego? Mijo, is that you…


	6. In danger

Five felt Diego’s hand slip. 

Next thing, his brother was gone. 

He fell on the floor and felt relief for a second. 

They were home. 

Klaus was hugging the siblings, unaware of what went wrong. 

-We have a problem.   
-Where’s Diego?   
-That’s the problem. He let go of me and disappeared.   
-Man, whined Klaus.   
-At least, we’re home, said Luther. We saved the world. We can focus on Diego in peace.   
-Look at the papers. It’s the day after the apocalypse. Luther’s right. We saved the world.   
-We’ll celebrate later.   
-Yeah, and I need a drink. 

They all went in the living room, relieved. Except for Vanya. 

-Why is there a picture of Ben over the mantelpiece?   
-I knew you’ll show up eventually. 

They all turned to the voice and stared in shock. 

Reginald Hargreeves was facing them. 

-You’re alive, whispered Luther.   
-Why shouldn’t I be?   
-Yeah… Yeah, you’re right. I’m just happy that we’re home. Together again.   
-Home? This isn’t your home.   
-What are you talking about? asked Allison. This is the Umbrella Academy.   
-Wrong again. This is The Sparrow Academy. 

The siblings turned, facing five people and an emerald floating box. 

A lone figure came out of the darkness, causing another shock wave amongst the siblings. 

-Dad, who the hell are these assholes?   
-Shit. 

-Look, you have to help us.   
-Have to? I don’t think I’ll take orders from you, young man. You made your plea in the past, it didn’t work. I suggest you leave the premises of my house and never set foot here ever again.   
-We have to find Diego. We can’t leave him alone.   
-The lunatic? It’ll do him good to be lost for a while. Maybe, he will realize how unimportant he is, in the grand scheme of things.   
-We’re talking about Diego, here. You have to stop that, old man, interjected Klaus. 

Bottle in hand, he left the room and they all heard the door close behind him. 

-You should follow him. Clearly, he is the quickest to understand things. 

They all sat at Griddy’s doughnuts, looking and feeling defeated. 

-He can’t be dead, right? asked softly Vanya.   
-I don’t think so. He might not be the smartest, but Diego’s knows how to survive. He is probably locked in jail by now.   
-Should we look at his place? Maybe he arrived a few years before us, suggested Luther.   
-No. It doesn’t work like that. The suitcase… The suitcase makes you travel through a hub across space and time. Meaning that it flashes through alternate universes.   
-What? Wait hold on, you are telling me that there is another universe? Like in Marvel?  
-I don’t understand that reference. 

Klaus sat back, adding a splash of alcohol in his coffee. 

Allison gave him her cup. 

Then downed it. 

-So, Diego can be anywhere in these universes? wondered Luther.   
-I only visited once. Their laws of the time were so different that I had to become my present self in order to be still alive in it. When I came back after a day, a couple of years had passed.   
-Fuck…   
-I don’t even remember the coordinate. We’ll have to go back to the Commission and seek help.   
-We retrieve Diego and we understand why the fuck is there another academy at home.   
-Maybe the old fucker felt bad when he saw how fucked up, we were.   
-Sorry Klaus, I don’t think Sir Reginald is able to feel regret.

-Hi, Herb.   
-Oh God, you scared me. I didn’t expect you here!   
-I lost Diego.   
-Oh… Where?   
-I hope you could help me.   
-But the girl already went after him.   
-The girl?   
-The Handler’s daughter. She wanted to see him and threatened me. I had to give her the coordinates. I thought she was working with you now.   
-Okay, Herb, it’s okay. Can I have these coordinates now? 

-I found Diego. Luckily for us, he is in the same universe I was. But we have a problem.   
-What again?   
-Lila went after him.   
-If we walk on them having sex, I’m going to gauge my eyeballs, understood?   
-I’m with Allison on that one, added Klaus. Nothing against love but I don’t think I want to see Diego’s –   
-You don’t understand. Diego will be older. For all we know, he might have moved on. And she went after him. And I don’t know for you, but I think Lila doesn’t really take no as an answer. Do I need to remember what she did to us? 

-Welcome to Elizabeth’s, what can I do for you? asked Theodora, smiling at the girl. 

Her eyes were heavily blackened by make-up and a feeling of danger came out of her. 

-I’m looking for someone. Maybe you saw him. Tall, long hair. Has a thing for heroic stuff and knives. 

Keeping her smile, Theodora kept her gaze on the woman. 

-Sorry, can’t help you with that. Never saw someone with a thing for knives. 

Lila stayed silent, a smile on her hips. 

-Sure. Thanks anyway. 

After Elizabeth’s death, Theodora inherited the restaurant. 

Her father hated the fact that she still worked there, as a cook now. 

But nothing was even more disappointing to him that she married an immigrant. 

Closing the restaurant, she kept the keys in her hands, taking her phone to call Diego and tell him about the girl.   
He answered the phone, noises behind him. 

Her windpipe was crushed by a strong hand. 

-Maybe now we can talk.


	7. A reunion

Diego was calling the babysitter when a blue light flashed in the living room. 

In front of him, stood his siblings. 

Looking the same as five years ago. 

-You found me…   
-Can you tell me, dear Diego, how in hell you look that good with some grey hair? I dig the daddy look. 

Diego grabbed Klaus and hugged him tight, overwhelmed by how much he missed him. 

How much he missed all of them. 

They all hugged, relieved, and shocked. 

-Where you with Dora? Her phone hung up suddenly and I was about to look for her.   
-Dora? asked Allison.   
-Smaller than me. Dark hair, brown eyes. She works at a restaurant.   
-We came directly from our universe, Diego.   
-Lila! Herb told me that a woman looked for you. In our timeline, it hasn’t been years, it was a couple of days. We need to find her – 

A blue light stopped him, and two people appeared. 

Five maintained Luther on the ground, while Diego kneeled next to the bloodied body of Theodora. 

-What the hell is wrong with you? Dora? Do you hear me, love? Fuck, Dora, please.   
-She’s the one who kidnapped Diego! wrestled Lila, barring her teeth at Luther.   
-She’s my wife! 

A door opened down the hall, making the heads turn. 

-Adele, love, stay in your room okay? Auntie Allison and Auntie Vanya are here, you’re going to show them your room!   
-Do you have a daughter? 

Klaus went running down the hall, cooing at the girl, while Diego carried his wife’s body. 

-If she dies, I’ll kill you myself, he spat at Lila, before disappearing from the flat, Five holding his arm.

-Quite a life you have now…   
-A nice life… I tried looking for you. Could find nothing. It’s like you never existed.   
-Why did you stop?   
-Because you guys did not exist here. But I did. I found my parents. Apparently, I disappeared, on October 1st, 1989, a few hours after my birth. A guy with a beard and a monocle. And… Here, a soulmate is designated to you, when you’re a kid. Mine appeared after I found my parents. 

He showed his forearm to Five, where he could read “Theodora Hargreeves”. 

-She’s the Hargreeves here. Old Reggie is her dad. Still the same bitch.   
-Wow… He never adopted us. We arrived home and we founded The Sparrow Academy… Then, he threw us out of the house.   
-You know what? I’m not even surprised. The last fucking straw, I’m telling you.   
-You look better Diego. Happy.   
-I am. I wake up in the morning, I kiss my beautiful wife. I kiss my precious daughter. And I’m the luckiest.   
-I guess that we should all do the same…   
-Come on, Five. You know your life has to be more adventurous than that. 

Five smiled and patted his brother’s knee. 

-I’m really happy for you, brother. 

Theodora came out of the hospital, with broken ribs, a broken arm, and new family members. 

They all dotted on Adele and filled the house with even more love. 

Theodora couldn’t be happier. 

And stressed out. 

-Are you going to leave? 

Diego stood on an elbow and tried to look at his wife, in the darkness of the room. 

He knew she was frowning and out of habit, he soothed the lines with his thumb. 

-Leaving where?   
-With them. I mean they’re your family and apparently you have shit to deal with in your universe, and –   
-This is my home. Here, with you and Adele. I think that they are thinking about staying here, except Allison and Luther. But Klaus could be really happy in our guest room. And, I never thought I would say that, but he is a good uncle.   
-No regrets? You’re sure about staying here?   
-More than ever. 

-Take care of Klaus.   
-I will, Allison.   
-And of you too. I love you, Diego.   
-Love you too, sis’. 

Luther shook his hand, looking proud. 

-You’re a good father Diego. You can be proud.   
-You start living your life okay? Stop trying to live in dad’s shadow. Enjoy your life, brother. 

Klaus hugged his siblings, tearing up, holding Adele in his arms. 

Then they were gone. 

-Look! screamed Five, smiling. I went to see Diego and look at this! 

He smashed a picture on the kitchen table, Allison and Luther bending to see. 

On the picture, a smiling Diego was holding a small bundle. 

-They just had a son. They named him Benjamin. 

Diego took a sip of his beer, looking at the backyard. 

Adele and Benjamin were playing in the grass with Dave and Klaus, while Theodora was making lemonade. 

Everything was good. 

Finally, he was proud and happy about his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finished. But snippets of their lives will be posted :)


	8. New powers

Diego knew something was wrong when things started to move in their house. 

Books, plates, toys. 

Then food disappeared without any explanation. 

He kept watch in the kitchen and nothing. 

But the food still disappeared. 

-Daddy, can I have some juice?   
-No, baby. You can have water.   
-But I want juice my daddy. Please. 

Benjamin giggled and the bottle of juice appeared next to him. 

A glass appeared in his hand and another one in Adele’s hand. 

Diego almost fainted. 

-You know I’m not the most responsible sibling, right?   
-Klaus, I can’t talk to Dora about that for the moment. Look at this. Ben, can you bring me an apple? 

An apple appeared in Diego’s hand, provoking the laughter of Klaus. 

-That’s not funny Klaus. Imagine he pulls that shit in school!   
-Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, …   
-God, Adele stop staying shit, this is a bad word!   
-You got that parenting right, dear brother.   
-Klaus, look how we turned out once adults. We were emotionally stunted. I was deep into that vigilante life, thinking it was my purpose to save the world. I don’t want Benjamin to turn out like that. I don’t want him to waste his life like I did.   
-You forget one thing, Diego. Little Benjamin here is not raised by our old man. He has a loving family who will always support him and love him. Not a father that will train him to fight crimes like a Batman wannabe. If I were you, I’d be more worried about Adele.   
-What do you mean?   
-If little Benjamin here has powers, I suppose that she does too. You just haven’t seen them yet.   
-Fuck. 

The two brothers looked at Adele running around and screaming fuck. 

Diego kept touching his wife’s back, distracted by his thoughts. 

Touching her kept him grounded and he found himself doing it more and more since discovering Ben’s powers. 

-Are you going to poke me until morning or are you actually going to talk about what’s bothering you?   
-Sorry, I woke you up… I’ll let you sleep.   
-No. Talk to me Diego. Or God help me I’m going to kill you.   
-Promise you won’t freak out?   
-No. What did you do? Did you start that vigilante shit again?   
-What? No! And you liked the costume if I remember well.   
-So what? Is it my fault that you look good in leather? I’m weak, shoot me.   
-It’s about Benjamin. I… You know the disappearing stuff in the house? That was him.   
-Wait, what?   
-Yeah, I was worried about telling you …   
-Diego. I know about it. Since like months. I thought you knew.   
-What? 

Theodora huffed and came out of the bed, gesturing him to follow her. 

She opened Adele’s door and Diego gasped at the sight. 

Objects were floating around her. 

Diego felt dizzy and went back to his bedroom. 

-What’s wrong sweetheart? asked softly Theodora.   
-What if they end up like me?   
-You mean if they end up being a good writer, a good husband and the best father in the world?   
-I grew up fucked up, Dora. I did shit. I thought it was my burden to carry. That I was the only one able to save the world. To protect it.   
-Do you realize that we are raising our kids differently than your father, right? We are not training them to be weapons.   
-Klaus said the same thing.   
-Klaus is wiser than he looks. Diego, love, you are a good father. You are a loving father. The best for our children. I’m sure they’ll be okay. I mean look, they hid their powers to you. It’s like they instantly knew they had to hide them.   
-Why to me, though?   
-Because they know you freak out every time we talk about powers.   
-I don’t want them to be ashamed…   
-Then talk to them. 

Theodora brought glasses of water outside and looked at her husband talking to the kids. 

They looked mesmerized as he showed items, finishing his talk with the knives. 

Sat in the grass, he took the knives and played with them, changing their trajectories with his mere thoughts. 

Adele and Benjamin started to squeal in joy, applauding their father.


	9. An ending

Diego could not hear the words anymore. The doctor’s mouth kept moving, but only white noise reached his ears. 

He looked at Theodora, waiting for some help, but she looked resigned, as if she was already accepting the doctor’s words. 

He gazed at the soft wrinkles in her eyes, the few white strands in her hair. 

No. He could not let it happen. 

Diego did not start the car, simply looking at the wheel. 

-Darling? whispered Theodora.   
-I will find a way. You can’t leave me and the kids…   
-They are grown up now Diego…   
-I said that I will find a way. 

Against Diego’s will, Theodora talked about the cancer to their children. 

Weirdly, Adele agreed with them. they could save her. 

Benjamin simply hugged her and told her that he would respect her choices, prompting a fight between the siblings. 

But the youngest son agreed to his father’s request: to take him in the other dimension. 

Five looked older, yet there was still this gleam in his eyes that reminded Diego of the thirteen years old boy. 

He looked older but was still the same stubborn man. 

-I can’t Diego.   
-Why not?   
-Can you please tell me how going back in time will prevent Theo from having cancer? You know you can’t beat it up physically right?   
-If we go back in time, we can treat her way early and she will have some chances to survive.   
-Diego, we can’t change anything. We messed up the timeline already, that’s enough.   
-Okay. I’ll find help somewhere else.   
-Diego, don’t be like that…   
-No, Five. You better than anyone else know what it means to lose people that we love. 

Diego looked at the house he grew up in and sighed.   
He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. 

-Let me say that again, boy. You want me to help you save your wife? Why would I do that?   
-Because I know that somewhere deep inside, you old fucker has a heart. I’m not asking for a miracle, but I saw what you did to Pogo. To Luther. You have the means to help her.   
-Of course, I have the means. But why would I use them for you. The only thing that I see is the same boy I met once, back in time, desperately trying to play heroes, leaving his wife alone in her last moments.   
-I’m not trying to play heroes for god’s sake! We have the means. Why can’t we do something?   
-You can do something. Go back to your wife and make her last moments perfect.   
-You have to accept one’s mortality. 

Theodora was gone one rainy morning. The sky was grey as if some superior forces were crying her loss as well. 

But Diego did not cry. 

His eyes were empty as he buried his wife. 

As he kept living.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! <3


End file.
